


AquaLarx Short Stories

by Psianabel



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AUs mentioned in chapter title, Dorks in Love, F/F, Femslash February 2020, Fluff, Many AUs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 6,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psianabel/pseuds/Psianabel
Summary: Various prompts from various femslash challenges (Femslash February, KH Femslash 2020)Contextless scenes of various AUs.Originally posted on Twitter and Tumblr.
Relationships: Aqua/Larxene (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Rainbow (Apprentice AU)

When Larxene first came here, to the Land of Departure, she didn’t even notice at first. In all honesty, she wasn’t sure if anyone noticed. Aqua always wore long sleeves, first the master robe and then her regular outfit as well - her wrists were always hidden, no matter what.   
  
But the first few times Larxene saw Aqua performing a few fighting tasks for Lauriam to learn, she noticed. A flash of a bracelet around Aqua’s wrist. She barely saw it and she had to look twice to even make it out. But it was there, she was sure of it.    
  
And from the very first day, Larxene had a hunch.   
  
“Lauriam, I swear.” She sat- … no, lied down on the couch in the common room of the castle, her feet dangling over the armrest. She covered her eyes with her forearm, sighing deeply. “This woman is  _ not straight _ .”   
  
“Ah,” He could only answer, feeling slightly off-guard with that sudden topic. Taking his steaming hot tea from the table in front of him, he leaned backwards, looking down to Larxene on his side. “How so?”   
  
She removed the arm from her face, gesturing in the air. “She wears  _ a rainbow bracelet. _ ”   
  
“I … see. Never noticed that.” He raised his eyebrows. “Are you sure this is what it means?”   
  
Larxene was silent for a moment, staring at Lauriam in disbelief. “Name me one person who wears a  _ rainbow _ bracelet and is straight.”   
  
He opened his mouth to answer, but, really, there was no answer. “Maybe you’re right.”   
  
“Ugh!” Larxene took a nearby pillow and pressed it on her face.    
  
This … definitely didn’t mean anything, right?


	2. Bloom (Apprentice AU)

When Aqua told her about her plan to go to another world to buy some new clothes and maybe do a small makeover, Larxene was all for it. Now that everything was done and over, and no one there to tell her what to do, there were a few things she definitely wanted to try out.    
  
She didn’t had the opportunity to do that in her teenager years, might as well do that now.    
  
And Larxene insisted she was coming with her.    
  
They had become good friends by now and while Larxene was in denial of everything, she kept herself close to Aqua - and Aqua let her do that, enjoying her company. Sure, their tempers clashed here and there, but it wasn’t anything they couldn’t handle.   
  
It was refreshing, for both of them, to have another woman in their lives who was around their age. And Aqua could finally be herself, open up a bit more, and embrace what she couldn’t do before.   
  
Taking her out to another world, simply enjoying some laughter and gossip, seeing her smile and  _ bloom _ as she tried new clothes and new food - Larxene was taken aback, shoving all other thoughts into the back of her mind.   
  
She could wait. For now, this was Aqua’s moment. And she treasured this day very much so. 


	3. Secret (Apprentice AU)

Aqua grinned at Larxene. The latter tried to tower over her, and considering her height it might actually work, but Aqua was having none of it. And even though she was pinned against a wall by her, it was clear as day who actually had the upper hand in this.   
  
Larxene was so,  _ so _ close to kiss her, but she didn’t. She was actually  _ nervous _ , even she would never in her entire life admit that. Biting on her lip, she let out a desperate sigh.    
  
“Keep making noise and this secret won’t last long.” Aqua whispered to her, almost closing the distance between them. Her breath was caught on Larxene’s lips and she in return growled even stronger.   
  
“ _ Screw this. _ ” Larxene removed her hands from Aqua’s wrists she had pinned at the wall and placed them on each side of Aqua’s head, turning her head up to finally,  _ finally _ capture her lips. And Aqua gladly accepted it, her smile never fading from it.   
  
No one would see them that night. The dark hallway of the castle would stay silent. And another day together passed in secrecy. 


	4. Denim (Apprentice AU)

Larxene wanted to curse internally. She knew one day her shopping trip with Aqua would come for her, in one way or another. That Aqua would wear the clothes they bought around the castle, this was the whole idea behind it after all.  
  
But goddamn Aqua looked so good in those short jeans and jacket.   
  
One morning Larxene simply stood in the doorway to the common room, unable to process anything she was thinking. It was too early and she was too gay for this.  
  
But she wouldn’t be _Larxene_ if she let any internal feeling about this slip out. She sucked it up and bit the inside of her cheek as she opted for her breakfast, trying to ignore Aqua as much as she could. It didn’t really work and she was oh so sure Aqua knew what she was doing.  
  
“Good morning, Larxene.” Aqua said to her as she dropped a hand onto her shoulder while walking behind her seat to get another cup of tea. “Slept well?”   
  
Larxene only answered her with an affirmative hum, shuddering at her touch. As Aqua sat down opposite of her, Larxene’s eyes might have lingered longer on her than she thought she did.  
  
 _Keep it to yourself, like always._   
  
Aqua smiled to her as she caught her eyes, hiding her grin behind the cup of tea.  
  
This was going to be a long day.  



	5. Note (Restaurant AU)

Elrena rubbed her sleepy eyes.    
  
Cold. … Cold.   
  
She tucked the blanket around her shoulders tighter, rolling onto the other side of her bed, finding nothing there. Letting out a sleepy groan, she slowly opened her eyes and saw the sun already shining into the room.    
  
Of course the bed was empty, it was way too late already.    
  
It took her a few minutes until she managed to finally get up. Rubbing over her messy hair, she made her way to the kitchen like a tired zombie, immediately opting for the coffee machine. Without it, nothing would work for the whole day.   
  
The first cup finished brewing and before she leaned herself against the kitchen counter to enjoy the warmth of the drink, she noticed a piece of paper lying on the opposite of the counter, together with a pen.    
  
Curiously she took it, immediately seeing Aqua’s handwriting on it.    
  
_ Made you some pancakes. They’re in the oven to keep warm. _ _   
_ _ The rest you find on the table. _ _   
_ _ See you later then :) Love you. _ _   
_ _   
_ Elrena smiled and put the note down with a shaking head.    
  
Goddamn this woman really managed to do this every time, huh.    
  
Her tiredness and dreadful feeling from before gone in an instant, her heart fluttering in warmth. 

Now this was a way better start in the day than before. 


	6. Upside Down (Monster AU)

Aqua rubbed over her wet hair with a towel, her sight blocked by it as she entered the chambers of her bedroom. Her muscles ached from all the running and chasing, but nothing that wouldn’t get better soon.    
  
It was time to relax now and finally  _ finally _ descend into her girlfriend’s arms after such a long day. There was nothing better to just snuggle up and -   
  
“Boo!”    
  
Aqua stopped in her tracks as she got grabbed by her shoulders, immediately dropping the towel off her face. She widened her eyes as Larxene was right in front of her face,  _ upside down _ , dangling from the ceiling. The cape she wore almost touched the ground and her hair was surely an interesting thing to look at in this angle.   
  
“ _ Larxene. _ ” Aqua put a hand against her forehead in shock. “You really got me here.”   
  
“Aw, come on!” She grinned towards her, angling herself closer to wrap her arms around Aqua’s neck and gave her a quick kiss on her nose. “I’m just glad you’re back.”   
  
WIth a thump Larxene lowered herself on the ground again, embracing Aqua way more comfortably now. She gave her a proper kiss, grazing Aqua’s lips with her sharp teeth. And Aqua smiled into the kiss, the tension and ache in her muscles very quickly fading now.   
  
“Tell me about your day.” Larxene said to her as they broke it and Aqua nodded to her, following her lead towards the bed.    
  
Much rest needed, indeed.


	7. Dark (Aquanort AU)

After a search that felt like an eternity, Larxene finally found the person she was searching for. It wasn’t easy to search for someone who randomly disappeared into the Keyblade Graveyard out of anger, nowhere to be found for  _ hours _ .   
  
_ One of the Xehanorts must have set her off,  _ Larxene mused.  _ Fucking dumbasses. _   
  
She followed a fine line of destruction - broken and destroyed mountains, signs of dark magic, dust that slowly settled.    
  
Until she found her in the middle of a crater of darkness, not moving, not flinching.    
  
“Hey!” She called out to her, ignoring the immense darkness flowing out of her. She simply didn’t care and got closer, gritting her teeth as she fought her way through the waves of darkness. “Aqua-”   
  
Aqua didn’t move an inch at the call of her name, continuing to stare into the distance, not even locking her eyes onto Larxene who obviously was in her sight and came closer. She looked right through her, breathing heavily.   
  
“What in the goddamn world happened.” Larxene lowered her voice for only Aqua to hear, well aware how much she flinched at loud noises and sometimes even voices. But Aqua didn’t budge, continuing to stand in the spot Larxene found her at, not making a single move.    
  
“Hey.” She spoke even softer now, a tone she didn’t even know she was aware of doing. Slowly she reached out to her to hold her by her shoulders and that was when Aqua finally responded with a sharp breath, almost flinching away from her touch. But she didn’t and lowered slightly her head instead, her grey hair falling into her face. Larxene took a step forward and reached for Aqua’s hood, putting it onto her to cover her face. “That must be better for you, yeah?”   
  
They never outright spoke about any of this, but Larxene knew how much Aqua was struggling with her senses whenever the darkness was too much to handle for her. Wearing this coat kept it at bay and with the hood everything became … less to deal with.    
  
Now it was Aqua who closed the distance between them, laying her forehead against Larxene’s shoulder, lifting her hand up to lay it where Larxene’s heart was supposed to sit. And Larxene held her close, wrapping her arms around the shivering woman, tucking her chin above her head.   
  
In another world things might have been different. In another world maybe … they wouldn’t have to deal with any of this.   
  
But right now they got each other and that was all that was needed.


	8. Making Up (Apprentice AU)

“Ah,  _ fuck _ , I didn’t mean it that way -”    
  
Aqua looked at Larxene with wide eyes as she said those words, the pain still stinging from their previous conversation. It was a completely  _ dumb  _ argument and Aqua was more tired than anything else.   
  
But hearing those words coming out of Larxene’s mouth -    
  
She took a step closer to her, placing a hand on Larxene’s shoulder to turn her around to look at her face.    
  
“Hey. Come on, it’s fine.” Aqua said to her as she saw her apologetic face, but Larxene shook her head as she rubbed her forehead with her hand.   
  
“No, it’s not. I fucked up.”    
  
She did indeed and Aqua would probably pick up the topic at a later point again, but for now it was  _ enough _ .    
  
“You admitted it and … I’m really glad you did.”   
  
Aqua slightly shook her shoulder, giving her a small smile. Embracing the fact that she had a heart again took her a lot of time and she very much bumped into everyone along the way, unable to process the sudden  _ feelings _ she had again. That Aqua ended up on the receiving end this time hurt especially a lot now.   
  
It was a long way to go, but as long as she did these improvements Aqua was happy to see her grow.    
  
“It’s fine for now, okay?” Aqua rubbed over Larxene’s cheek, wanting to comfort and calm her at the same time. And it worked, seeing how Larxene held onto Aqua’s hand on her cheek, rubbing over her hand as well.    
  
“Yeah… yeah okay.” She closed her eyes, pressing a kiss onto Aqua’s knuckles.   
  
It was all going to be fine.


	9. Ocean (Apprentice AU)

Aqua smiled softly as Larxene traced a thumb over her cheek.    
  
She had been looking into Aqua’s eyes the past few minutes, gotten lost in them, just silently watched her in this embrace. Their legs were entangled, they shared a blanket, their skin on skin.    
  
Aqua leaned into Larxene’s touch, closing her eyes for a second to feel her warmth, but opened them again and saw Larxene still looking at her with adoring eyes.   
  
They were so  _ blue _ , so deep, so full of untold stories and emotions.    
  
A vast  _ ocean _ Larxene couldn’t keep her eyes off.    
  
And for a little bit time stood still. 


	10. Competition (Restaurant AU)

Elrena grinned. She briefly looked up from her busy hands on the table, eying Aqua on the opposite of it. She as well busy with the task and noticed Elrena looking at her, never letting her eyes off her hands though.  
  
“Ready to lose?” Aqua smiled back, digging her hands even stronger into the dough.  
  
Elrena immediately looked back at her hands, adding more flour onto the table to start rolling out the dough.   
  
_Oh no, I will not lose this one._   
  
“Yeah, because _you are_.” She bit on her lip, still that grin on her face, her hands rummaging over the table in excellent speed.   
  
Both of them were confident in their cooking - and here baking - abilities and neither wanted to give the other one the triumph.  
  
But in all honesty, Elrena simply wanted to see Aqua in her element and eat whatever food she decided to make. And Aqua was no different. Neither of them wanted to admit that however, pushing them both to their limits, which resulted in a banter no one had ever seen from them before.   
  
Here they were in their element, comfortable. And together.


	11. Blush (Apprentice AU)

Larxene wasn’t really keen on working out, but some of the exercises she could do in the exercise room in the Land of Departure helped her to keep up with her speed, improved her fast movement an brought her further in her specialty. So, she threw a towel over her shoulders and made her way to it, just wanting to spend some time here to quietly sign off the task list Aqua gave her to fulfill.   
  
At least she could prove she did it that way.   
  
Though she didn’t come far, she didn’t even manage to step into the room as she saw Aqua occupied it, working out herself.    
  
And by the love of Kingdom Hearts Larxene stood still in the door frame, unable to get her eyes away from her. For a moment even she couldn’t form words to say.   
  
The way Aqua’s back muscles played as she lifted, her legs bend for her thighs plain to see, her arm muscles stretched into the air -    
  
Larxene’s breath hitched and heat rose into her cheeks, making her blush and having to shake her head to actually start thinking again.    
  
“Like what you see?” Aqua looked over her shoulder, obviously noticing the intruder.    
  
And Larxene reached for the door behind her, closing it with a grin before she joined Aqua’s side.    
  
“ _ Oh.  _ Very much so.”


	12. Another World (Pirates AU)

Aqua held onto her hat as she looked out onto the ocean, enjoying the breeze on her face. The ship sailed smoothly, it was a sunny, cloudless day, and there was nothing to worry about.    
  
She already told her crew to take it easy today, to enjoy the fresh air and the sun.    
  
Sometimes this was really needed after such stormy days of pillaging and plundering.   
  
Aqua just wanted to turn around again as she got held off by a pair of arms slipping around her waist, immediately relaxing to the familiar touch. She smiled as she felt a chin placed on her shoulder and she leaned into  _ her _ , nudging her chin against her.   
  
“Finished everything?” Aqua mumbled to her as Larxene slid to her front, smirking down onto her as she fumbled with Aqua’s hands.    
  
“ _ Everything _ is sorted and set.” Larxene spun Aqua around and slid her arm over Aqua’s shoulder. “You have to see that treasure, love.”   
  
“Alright, alright.” Aqua chuckled as Larxene started to lead her way.


	13. Combat (Apprentice AU)

Aqua readied her stance. Larxene stood right behind her, back to back, knives in hands. The enemies that were forming in front of them were merely data, but not distinguishable from the real one - a technology Aqua was very proud of and used it for training purposes.   
  
Just like this one was. Even if it clearly was more  _ fun _ than serious training for them, they both were very much looking forward to that.   
  
“You sure this will help me?” Larxene asked Aqua over her shoulder as the amount of data heartless grew more and more.   
  
Aqua watched the enemies form, feeling Larxene’s excitement on her back. “Oh believe me it will.”   
  
_ You have me on your side. _   
  
She snorted in response, a grin on her face as she readied her stance as well. “Guess I have nothing to worry about then!”   
  
And together without another command, they dashed forward into the enemies. 


	14. Love (Apprentice AU)

Aqua watched the woman lying in front of her, her eyes closed, lips slightly parted, fast asleep. She inched slightly closer and laid her arm around her, tracing slowly over her back in comfort. There was no reaction from Larxene and she continued to be fast asleep, but Aqua formed a small smile on her lips in adoration, not wanting to take her eyes off her.   
  
It was the simple fact she was able to do that - be so close to her, feel her breath on her, able to touch her out of  _ love. _   
  
Aqua was stunned.    
  
She leaned closer and kisses her forehead before tucking her chin over Larxene’s head, embracing her fully.   
  
It was just the two of them, lying comfortably close, their hearts beating as one.   
  
No one could take away the love she felt for her.


	15. Lace (Apprentice AU)

Aqua … stared.   
  
Oh, how she stared.   
  
“Like what you see?” Larxene grinned to her, standing at the end of the bed, showing off her new … underwear. She traced over it and made sure Aqua followed her with her gaze, intensely watching her. Yet as no answer came she moved onto the bed and pushed Aqua against the headboard, crawling on top of her.    
  
“I … -” There wasn’t much Aqua managed to say, but from the looks of it, it was well enough for Larxene to enjoy all this.    
  
She started to trace over her her jaw and down her neck, being well aware Aqua never let her eyes off her.    
  
“I should do that more often, hm?” She asked teasingly, which Aqua only agreed silently with a hum.    



	16. Fire (Apprentice AU)

Aqua loved kissing her.   
  
Never she imagined that after all this time, all the things she went through, she would  _ experience _ , let alone even  _ feel _ this.    
  
This warm, comforting fire in her chest, in her  _ heart _ whenever she was close to her. Almost addicting, she had to admit, but from how she knew Larxene - she was aware of that, anyways.   
  
And so whenever Aqua started kissing her, Larxene was grinning into the kiss, very much knowing what Aqua felt at that moment.    
  
A fire that would never go out.   
  



	17. Shield (Monster AU)

Aqua  _ ran _ . As fast as her paws could make her.    
  
The last time she ran that fast was away from her pack, escaping literal death.   
  
And this time around it felt the same.    
  
She had a  _ feeling _ something would go wrong, some primal instinct in her that told her to not leave Larxene’s side. But she insisted she would be alright, that there was nothing to worry about -   
  
She cursed herself for letting her go alone, but it was nothing she could change right now. Right now she was more than glad Strelitzia was able to sense where Larxene was and together with her own instincts, it was the perfect combination.    
  
Larxene was in trouble, if she wanted to call it like that or not.    
  
_ Stupid hunters.  _ Aqua cursed internally.  _ Leave us alone. _   
  
She sensed her in the distance and was more than ready to throw herself right in front of her. Which vampire hunter would expect a werewolf out of nowhere? Especially one protecting a vampire?   
  
Squinting her eyes far into the distance and seeing Larxene on the ground, Aqua leaped into the air and landed right in front of her, shielding her from the incoming attacks of the two hunters.    
  
And the surprise was written all over their faces.    
  
Well, that worked at least.   
  
And needless to say the threat was quickly gone and Aqua helped her girlfriend back on her feet, very sure she will receive many ear scratches that night.    
  



	18. At Work (Restaurant AU)

“Aqua!” Ven exclaimed as he entered the kitchen, getting her attention. “Someone is there who wants to meet you.”   
  
Aqua looked up from the task she was doing, meeting Ven’s eyes, only raising her eyebrows. She got a grin as response and that was all she needed to know.    
  
“Hey, can you handle this?” She turned to Terra and receive a low “sure!” from him, dropping the tools from her hands and immediately went for getting a drink for her  _ guest. _   
  
She walked past the smiling Ven, nudging him at his shoulder as she did so, shaking her had with an equal smile.    
  
The friendly teasing. She hoped it never stopped.   
  
Stepping outside the kitchen, Aqua immediately had her in her eyes.    
  
“Hey, Elrena.” She slid to her side and sat right beside her at the bar, placing the glass of water in front of her. “Good to see you.”   
  
The woman happily accepted the drink and held it in her hand as she set it down again. “Well, thought I just drop by after my appointment. The afternoon is still so young.”   
  
Aqua remembered that Elrena mentioned her therapy appointment, more than happy that she chose to come her after it to wind down. It wasn’t easy for her, but Aqua tried to support her through it as much as she could.   
  
“Do you want something to eat?” Aqua asked her, reaching out to her to rub over her back. Seeing that smile on her face in return made her heart flutter. Every single time.   
  
“The usual?” Elrena tilted her head to her, catching her eyes in her own.   
  
Aqua nodded.    
  
“Coming right up.”   



	19. Perform (Apprentice AU)

Larxene couldn’t really believe her when Aqua told her she used to play an instrument.   
  
“Master Eraqus taught me. As a way to learn rhythm for fighting. I think it really helped me a lot.”   
  
And since then she was curious.   
  
She had seen Aqua fight, her moves almost looking like dancing, so it definitely made sense.    
  
And one day she simply asked if Aqua still had her violin from back then. Surely it must still be around, considering no one touched this place in more than a decade. Aqua thought for a while and headed out of the room, coming back with the case.   
  
It was still there, like nothing even happened.   
  
Larxene propped herself on her elbow on Aqua’s bed, watching her unpack the instrument.    
  
It felt like a magical moment, seeing her inspecting it, testing if everything still worked. Neither of them said anything, simply appreciating this moment.    
  
And when Aqua stood in the middle of her room, in front of the bed Larxene lied on, looking at her, time stood still. She closed her eyes and started to play, and Larxene’s breath was immediately taken away.   
  
She imagined it to be beautiful, yes, but actually hearing it - and seeing it - now that was a whole different story.   
  
After all these years Aqua played for her - and it was a performance she wouldn’t forget.


	20. Ribbon (Apprentice AU)

Aqua cupped Larxene’s cheek, running a finger along her jaw then to draw her attention to her touch, and Larxene leaned into it, proving this a success for Aqua.   
  
Larxene’s eyes were all over the place as she hovered over her, having her hands left and right of Aqua’s sides. But her touch made her focus again, their eyes meeting, and Aqua smiled to her when she finally found calmness in her eyes.   
  
Adoration. Love.   
  
For a bit they simply looked at each other before Aqua moved her hands again, moving Larxene’s head down to draw her attention to her chest.   
  
“Time to unwrap your present?” She whispered to her, feeling her hot breath on her skin.   
  
A big blue ribbon held the silk robe she wore, knotted together right above her chest.   
  
Larxene didn’t need to get told twice and immediately lowered her head, grazing her teeth on the ribbon.   
  
They had all night, there was no rush in her actions. She took it all nice and slowly, savoring every single moment. 


	21. Lazy (Apprentice AU)

Larxene placed the open book on her stomach, stretching herself on the sofa she lied on. Her head was on Aqua’s lap and the other woman was occupied with reading herself, her eyes glued on the book she held.    
  
For a while Larxene looked at her before Aqua finally noticed her, simply dropping a hand onto Larxene’s head to run her fingers through her hair, and Larxene hummed in approval as she closed her eyes in comfort.   
  
She didn’t made a move at all, enjoying this downtime, this quietness together with her.    
  
Today was a lazy day, nothing more, nothing less.   



	22. Glass (Apprentice AU)

Aqua looked at the assortment of different pieces of glass in front of her, each little pile a different color. It’s been a while since she stepped into this room, the last time it was … before her Mark of Mastery.   
  
But nevertheless she felt comfortable here and everything was at its place before she left, she had no issues to start what she wanted to do in here.   
  
Holding her own Wayfinder in her hand she searched through different colored piles, but always ended up opting for the yellow ones. Darker yellow, some went more into orange, brighter yellow … she wasn’t sure yet what to pick.   
  
She had the frame for it already - golden, in contrast to her own silver one, now only the pieces of shards had to be sorted out.   
  
She would find the perfect ones eventually, she knew it. She just needed some time to make this perfect gift for her - as long as it takes for that.   
  
And then she could give Larxene her own Wayfinder, giving the bond she shared with her shape.    
  
Having a smile on her face she started to work even harder now.   



	23. Ice (Restaurant AU)

“So, what is your favorite flavor?” Aqua looked over to a smiling Elrena, who currently was running a finger over the glass of water she had.    
  
“You really don’t give up, huh.” She answered, very amused by Aqua’s adamant behavior.    
  
She watched the woman rummage behind the bar, cleaning glasses and drying off other cutlery. Still she could notice the glances Aqua gave her, obviously still waiting for an answer.    
  
But Elrena tried to drag it out as long as she could - only for her own amusement, which she would never tell Aqua, obviously.   
  
“Wait.” Aqua slid over to her, being face to face to her, even if Elrena still looked down onto her glass. “We did go for ice-cream together once, right? Hm …”   
  
Aqua started to hum and Elrena finally looked up to her, her eyes widening at the sudden memory of them going out a few weeks ago.    
  
“You … ordered …” Aqua was deep in thought, tapping her finger against the wood of the bar table, watching Elrena squirm in her seat. “... Wildberry?”   
  
Elrena’s reaction of rubbing the back of her head with a grin was all Aqua needed as a confirmation.    
  
“Yeah, you got me there. Finally.”   
  
“Hah, one wildberry ice-cream coming right up!”    
  
Aqua dropped everything from her hands and vanished into the kitchen.    
  
Elrena could only shake her head, dragging her hand over her blushed cheeks. This woman was driving her mad, in more than one way.   



	24. Sword (Apprentice AU)

“Steady now, focus. Breathe.”   
  
Aqua said slowly, calmingly to Larxene, standing behind her to watch her extend her right arm, feeling the power flowing through it. She  _ still  _ had troubles summoning her keyblade, unable to materialize it for a longer time and all Aqua could do to help her talk through it.    
  
It was nerve wracking, especially for Larxene, whose patience was running extremely low with all these defeats and not a single positive hint that it was getting better.   
  
Aqua saw it differently, but she understood her - even if she told her over and over that it will take time and she shouldn’t force herself, and Larxene seemed to not listen to any of that.   
  
A keyblade came from the  _ heart _ and that was exactly Larxene’s sour point.    
  
Aqua watched the flash of light in Larxene’s hand appearing, but nothing more came out of it. Another failed try, another heavy toll on Larxene’s shoulder.   
  
She heard her sigh and saw her dropping her head.   
  
“Do you want to try again?” Aqua asked her carefully, like each time this happened. And most of the time Larxene refused, but this time she nodded, much to Aqua’s surprise.   
  
And even more to her surprise Larxene took a step back, almost bumping into Aqua behind her. They were close,  _ so close _ . -    
  
“I feel it better with you on my side.”   
  
_ Okay, _ was all Aqua could say inside her head, having a hard time to process this closeness. Sure, they were both aware there was  _ something _ between them, but neither of them said outright anything about it.   
  
But it was a comfortable feeling, a closeness which Larxene initiated, and Aqua didn’t back down to it.    
  
And being this close to her now Aqua pushed it further, laying her hand on top of Larxene’s stomach and laid her right hand on top of her’s.    
  
“Is that okay?”    
  
Again, she asked carefully and Larxene accepted her touches.    
  
She was confident that her next try would give her a step forward to her goal.    
  
And she would be right about it.   



	25. Candlelight (Apprentice AU, nsfw warning)

She watched Aqua arch her back, gasping for air as she held her head down between her legs. But Larxene didn’t mind the force of her grip, she didn’t intent to move from her spot any time soon anyways, her green eyes watching the spectacle right in front of her.    
  
A flick of her tongue and she saw Aqua moving in the candle light, seeing her muscles on her stomach play as she inhaled deeply at the sensation, or her try to edge away, immediately getting held off by Larxene’s strong grip on her hips.    
  
It was a sight she savored, playing -  _ toying _ with her as long as she could.    
  
And, really, she could watch her bathed in this warm light forever.    



	26. Rain (Apprentice AU)

Aqua held out her hand and stopped in her tracks, looking up into the sky.    
  
Drip, drop.    
  
“Oh no.”    
  
Larxene stopped with her and looked up as well, squinting her eyes shut as she got a raindrop right into her eye.    
  
“ _ Ah shit. _ ” She rubbed her eyes, not missing the low snort that came from Aqua beside her. She wanted to glare at her for that, already having the  _ Hey! _ stuck in her throat, but Aqua tucked on the hand she held, continuing to walk further.   
  
“Come on, before it gets more.”    
  
Larxene followed her quick pace, seeing the Land of Departure castle in the distance, but it was still a way to go. The rain got more intense by each passing second and Aqua already ducked her head low, covering herself with the coat she wore. Larxene did as well, swearing under her breath as puddles started to form along the way, both of them trying to avoid them as much as they could - all the while their hands were still interlocked, both pushing the other one to walk faster.   
  
It became like a small race, and although Larxene was technically faster than Aqua in all instances, she didn’t leave her behind and Aqua kept up with her quite well. Between all the swears she started to enjoy this actually, a grin forming on her face and Aqua on her side started to giggle as well -    
  
The castle was right in front of them, they just had to walk up the stairs to it, but Aqua gripped onto Larxene’s hand tight, making them both stop right in front of the stairs. Larxene looked at her with wide eyes, wanting to say anything - but before she could, Aqua stood on her tip toes and leaned into her, wrapping her arms around her neck and kissed her, closing her eyes as she felt Larxene returning the kiss with a grin on her face.   
  
And for a short while they both stood in the rain together, holding onto each other with their arms around them, a laughter bubbling between them that led to them breaking the kiss eventually. Larxene ran a hand through Aqua’s wet hair as Aqua still held onto Larxene’s collar, their laughing slowly dying down.    
  
“Thanks. Now I’m  _ soaked. _ ” Larxene said to her, her grin still not vanishing, and Aqua gave her one last kiss on her cheek before she dragged her up the stairs, trying not to slip.    
  
“You would have been anyways.” Was all she said as she opened the big front door, finally finding a dry spot to rest.   
  
They both exhaled deeply at all this laughter, shaking their heads at their playful behavior. … They were more than ready to enjoy a warm night together now, buried under many blankets.


	27. Light and Darkness

"Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?"

Aqua looked up from the ground to Larxene, seeing the doubt in her eyes. But she was ready and confident it would work, wanting to do this for a long time. Only like this, trying it out and doing it over and over, she could be sure she was able to count on it -

Calling upon the darkness in her heart on command, able to control it and use it with a clear mind.

Ever since she came back from the Realm of Darkness, settled back home into the Land of Departure, the darkness continued to stay in her heart, lingering, waiting for an emotional outburst. And Aqua was aware, trying to swallow it down, but she had learned better over the course of her journey.

Accepting it was better than to ignore it. She might have been a Guardian of Light, but that didn't mean she couldn't find the balance in her heart, make room for the darkness to settle in before it spilled over and consumed her.

The Land of Departure was at balance of Light and Dark, so why couldn't she as well. 

"I feel safe, knowing you are on my side." Aqua smiled at her and she didn’t miss the grinning “tch” coming from her, loosening this tight atmosphere at least some bit.    
  
Aqua wouldn’t suggest doing that with her if she didn’t trust her, and Larxene was fully aware that Aqua put this trust in her hands. And it wasn’t that Larxene didn’t show her vulnerability to Aqua as well - they wouldn’t be standing here if they weren’t the same coin, but different side.    
  
Larxene was finding the way to the light again, and Aqua tried her best to find her way to the darkness.    
  
They looked at each other, smiling.   
  
“Ready when you are, love.” Larxene said to her, never leaving her eyes off her.   
  
Aqua took a deep breath, holding her fist in front of her heart as she closed her eyes, channeling her deepest, inner strength.    
  
And when she opened her eyes again, they were golden. 


End file.
